Ruby Red
by XmasBrunchJustUs
Summary: Mimi finds a ring that was almost April's. Don't wanna give away too much! a MimiRoger Oneshot that is filled with drama and sugary sweetness! T for language!


"Hey babe, what's this?"

MiMi called to Roger in the other room, crouched on the floor beside the couch she'd been sweeping. It was her annual spring cleaning thing, every spring she'd give a fresh dust n' polish to all of her friend's dirty houses. Mark, Roger, and Collin's loft was definalty the worst. Speaking of roger…

"What's wha-." Roger stopped in mid-sentence a_n_d walking, staring at treasure that mimi had just slipped onto her finger. "Wow, this ring is gorgeous! Was it Angel's or April's or Maureen's or someone's? cuz it must've been here for a long time now- it's beautiful! Ruby's my favorite jewel, you know, this ring is just amazing!" she held her finger up to the so the sun light would shine though and illuminate the colors. _Rubies were April's favorites. _Roger felt the words slide aross his lips, but no sound escaped his open mouth. He was still standing there, fists clenched, foaming over with anger.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"…it- it was under the couch with all the rest of your junk… are you alright?"

"No-No it's not alright! That ring does not belong to you!! You have no right to be wearing it!"

"I just found it I was'nt gunna-."

"And that makes it alright!? Take that fucking ring off of your fucking finger! NOW!"

And that ring was off in a heart beat. She said nothing, did'nt move, did'nt breath. She was thinking though, yes, thinking a billion thoughts at once.

He's never cursed at me before Should I leave? 

_What's wrong with him…_

_That ring must've belonged to…_

She looked up at him with fear and tears in her eyes, but he just turned away.

_That stupid ring._ Roger thought to himself. _Why did I even get it anyway? Why was I such a stupid kid with stupid dreams who rushed to do stupid things.Stupid April- _no, he did'nt mean that. He had'nt even given a thought to April in the last- what two years? Now seeing that ring again… he had'nt thought about the ring either, not since he bought it… 6 years ago. Besides he was a stupid kid when he bought it. What was he thinking, proposing to April when she was only seventeen… it was stupid. Stupid. Stupid that the abulance took her away the next day. Stupid that he threw the ring behide that stupid couch in the stupid loft that been there for a billion stupid years, stupid that stupid MiMi had to stupid find it. gosh, that word's sounding so silly right now. Roger glanced down, at his knuckles that had turned white from clenching his fist so hard and were starting to glow green. He let them go, and just realized that he broke the heart of the last thing he loved. he turned around, slowly, to see MiMi laying on her side corn.ered away from him, hurt in her eyes, dazzled, and well, yeah heartbroken. Those eyes… the shot that ran through him everytime he looked in them reminded him why he'd bought that ring in the first. _The same feeling for April._

"MiMi?" Roger whispered, nudging her a little bit. He'd just sat down next to her, picked up the ring and closed it in his palm. She sat up, cocked her head toward him slowly. "I-I'm sorry I got so mad at you before…" Looking into those eyes, ah, his sentence faded off. _MiMi may have April's smile and April's hair with the moonlight, but those eyes are all her own. _"Yeah." She replied quietly. "That ring was April's was'nt it?" Roger looked away and nodded, again slow, thoughtful. "Almost."

"What do you mean?" she said after a moment. He looked back to her. "It- it was an engagement ring. I was so young, April was so young, we were stupid kids…I just- I just had this, this feeling, you know? when everything is right, she's right, I'm right, we're right… I did'nt ever want to lose it." he looked at her reaction. She was probably thinking, 'Wow Roger, I never knew you could say something so deep.' Or something like that, because she was listening paitently and understanding. "So I went out and got this ring, I was gonna propose to her, everything was right…and the next day…" He watched MiMi gulp, knowing what would happen next. "She was in the hospital the next day,huh." She finished it for him, and again Roger nodded slowly, watching her. "Do you still miss her?" the question was totally out of the blue, but she was wondering. "sometimes." One-word reply. "But when I do, I remember I don't need her anymore." She smiled, _April's_ smile, MiMi's eyes. He got up, holding the ring, kneeling down the way he planned for April.

"MiMi Marquez, will you marry me?"

You can only guess what she said back.


End file.
